


Six and Counting

by aguamala



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Making Out, Multi, Slice of Life, also changbin has big carpenter vibes you can fight me on this, listen fellas it's soft gay hyungline because we don't have enough of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamala/pseuds/aguamala
Summary: “I’m not kissing you properly until you’ve eaten and brushed your teeth.”“Not even on our anniversary?”“Especially not on our anniversary. I deserve nice things today.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 109
Collections: The "Someone Suggested It And Now Look What Happened" Fic Collection





	Six and Counting

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the chan's kitchen discord for encouraging me to write this!

Minho wakes to a picturesque bedroom. Crisp lines of golden light drape themselves over the messy sheets, illuminating the profiles of the loves of his life. 

Changbin is snoring loudly and Chan appears to be squeezing the life out of him, even in sleep. Gorgeous, the both of them. 

Minho allows himself to savor the sappy thought, smiling as he watches them a moment longer before carefully rising. There is breakfast to be made, after all. Their anniversary waits for no one. 

He leaves the door cracked as he leaves the bedroom, crossing the hall to the bathroom. After a quick brush of the teeth and washing of the face, he’s ready to truly start the day. 

First up: breakfast. Minho quietly thanks his own foresight to go shopping while Changbin and Chan were at work late yesterday, because it means he still has chocolate chips even though someone (read: Changbin) got into the stash yesterday before joining him in bed. He can’t be mad, though, because for the sake of secrecy he hadn’t called dibs on their supply. 

“Alright,” he says to himself. “Let’s get kicking.” 

He pulls out the ingredients for pancakes and scrambled eggs, as well as the small variety of fruit he’d picked up for the occasion. The pancakes will take the longest, so he starts off preheating the oven and setting a platter inside. 

He runs almost on muscle memory after that: mixing the ingredients, oiling the griddle, pouring the batter, flipping, and stacking on the warm plate. He leaves the pancake platter in the oven when he’s done and rinses the dishes he’s made so far; he won’t wash until after breakfast, but it doesn’t hurt to prevent congealing. 

Cutting the fruit comes next. The melon and apples are sliced into bite-sized chunks and placed into bowls next to the freshly washed raspberries and blackberries. Minho places the bowls next on their “food in bed” tray, then grabs the butter and syrup to accompany them. 

The last step is the eggs. Minho cracks the eggs into a bowl and adds a dash of milk and a fairly significant amount of cheese, then whisks and pours the mixture into a frying pan. Scrambling and plating is quick enough, and he sets the pancake platter on the tray as well. 

“Beautiful,” he says out loud. 

Checking the clock, he decides eleven is late enough to wake his boys, especially if it comes with food. 

_ It’s been a whole six years, _ he thinks as he carefully carries the tray up the stairs.  _ Wow. _

Changbin is awake when he pushes back through the bedroom door, though this has in no way dissuaded Chan from continuing his attempt to consume Changbin like an amoeba. 

“Hyung?” Changbin asks, voice giving out halfway through. Minho laughs. 

“Wanna try that again?” 

Changbin sticks his tongue out. Minho sets the tray down on the dresser and moves to comb through Changbin’s hair. With a soft pout, Changbin earns a kiss on the forehead. 

“I’m not kissing you properly until you’ve eaten and brushed your teeth.” 

“Not even on our anniversary?” 

_ “Especially _ not on our anniversary. I deserve nice things today.” 

Changbin laughs. 

Minho moves his hand to Chan’s head, stroking through his curls softly. 

“Channie-hyung,” he says. “It’s time to wake up, love.” 

Chan grumbles a little, furrowing his brows, and clutches Changbin tighter. 

“Hyung,” Changbin tries, moving to bonk his head gently against Chan’s. “I can’t eat if you don’t move and you can’t eat if you don’t wake up.” 

That at least earns them a single eye cracking open. 

“Hyungie,” Changbin says cutely, “wake up please.” 

“Chan, if you don’t wake up in the next thirty seconds I’m stealing Binnie and we’ll eat the anniversary pancakes I made all by ourselves.” 

It’s an empty threat, but an effective one. Chan releases Changbin, instead stretching his arms above his head and yawning aggressively. Changbin immediately rolls to the other side of the bed and climbs out. 

“Alright, I have to pee. Don’t eat everything before I get back.” 

“No promises.” Minho grins, but still catches Changbin around the waist to plant a kiss on his cheek before he leaves. 

Chan blinks blearily up at him, now laying completely limp in the sheets. 

“You look like a wet noodle,” Minho comments as he sets the tray at the foot of the bed and climbs straight over Chan. This shortcut unfortunately backfires when Chan hooks an arm around his waist and pulls him down. 

“Kisses,” he demands, voice deep and sleep-rough. 

“Channie, I can’t reach your face unless you let me get settled first. And you’re not getting proper kisses until after you eat and brush.” 

That earns him a disgruntled noise and a pinch to the ribs that has him squeaking. As soon as Chan’s arm releases him he clambers the rest of the way to his spot, significantly less gracefully than he would’ve liked. 

Chan gets a kiss on the cheek and another on his shoulder before Changbin comes back. Normally that wouldn’t be a distraction but he’s stretching his arms above his head, revealing a sliver of tan skin between his sleep shirt and the low-slung sweatpants. 

It’s only the precarious tray at the base of the bed and the knowledge that Changbin hasn’t brushed his teeth yet that keep him from being tackled and buried in kisses the moment he settles back under the duvet. Minho carefully moves the tray until it’s settled over his lap. 

“Dig in.” 

And dig in they do. If Minho didn’t know better he’d think his partners were half-starved. Chan doesn’t even grab a fork at first, instead picking up a pancake and eating it like a piece of toast. Changbin goes for the eggs and Minho just scoops some fruit onto the pancake on his plate and sits back to watch the carnage. 

“I love you,” Chan says through a bite of pancake. 

“Seconded,” Changbin says. 

Minho smiles, cutting another bite of his pancake. His true anniversary present was a trip to a spa last weekend, so today he’s just doing this because he can. 

“It’s nothing,” he says. 

As expected, the tray is wiped clean by the time all three of them are full. Minho offers to go get more food from downstairs, but Changbin flattens his shoulders to the pillows before he can lift so much as a finger. 

“Message received, Binnie-baby,” Minho says. “Loud and clear.” 

“I’ll bring the tray downstairs,” Chan offers. “I can do a quick round of dishes, too, if there’s anything–”

“No.” Changbin cuts him off. “You are going to put the tray downstairs and come right back because it’s our anniversary and I want some cuddles.” 

Chan raises his hands in defeat, tossing the covers aside and standing. Minho follows suit as soon as he leaves the room, making Changbin whine. 

“Hey,” he starts. 

“Just going to brush my teeth, baby. You should come too.” 

Changbin reluctantly stands, letting Minho hold his hand as they cross to the bathroom. He refuses to let go when they get there, so Minho opens the toothpaste one-handed and Changbin mans the faucet. 

They’re still there, silent and side-by-side and holding hands, when Chan gets back upstairs. He pauses in the bathroom doorway. 

“You’re too damn cute, both of you.” Changbin blinks up at Chan while Minho leans down to spit. 

“Binnie didn’t want to let go,” Minho says as he straightens up. 

“Too damn cute,” Chan reiterates in a mumble, dipping to kiss Changbin’s shoulder. 

Changbin blushes and squeezes Minho’s hand. 

“While we cuddle, would you guys mind if I give you your gifts?” Chan, always checking with them before anything and everything. 

“Of course,” Minho and Changbin assure him. 

Changbin had been worried, when he first entered the relationship, that he was slowing Minho and Chan down in some way, or that they were waiting for him. It took a long talk, all three of them together, to explain that Chan just likes to check and that Minho prefers to work in the background. Changbin slowly found his place, found where his edges smoothed over or fit neatly with Chan’s and Minho’s, and now they have significantly fewer misunderstandings. Minho would love for there to be none, but he knows that’s not how relationships work. 

Changbin squeezes Minho’s hand again when he’s ready to go, and Minho lets him lead the way back to the warm bed. 

“Are we just laying around all day?” Minho asks once they’re settled in, purposefully leaving room for Chan. 

“Probably.” Changbin shrugs as well as one can when lying flat on their back. 

“Neat,” Minho says, and that’s that. 

Chan enters the room just as Changbin makes a disgruntled little noise and rolls over, ending up halfway on Minho’s torso and tucking his face into the crook of Minho’s neck. 

“Can’t wait ‘til this project’s over,” he mumbles. “Miss having dinner and stuff.” 

Chan slips under the covers on Minho’s other side. He’s put on a fresh t-shirt and … a dash of cologne?

“Hyung?” Minho brings a hand up to trace over Changbin’s back as he speaks. “You smell nice.” 

Chan flushes, clearly not expecting to be called out on it so quickly. 

“Yeah, I uh– um, yeah.” 

Changbin lifts his head enough to make eye contact with Chan. 

“Cute.” 

Minho and Changbin both snicker as Chan flushes, pressing his lips together and raising his shoulders. 

“Can we all sit up real quick?” Chan asks. “I want to give you your gifts.” 

Minho scoots obediently up the bed, pulling a pouting Changbin into a sitting position with him. Chan sets a small box on each of their laps. They aren’t wrapped, but even that wouldn’t hide it. 

“I know it’s something we talked about,” Chan says, nervously wringing his hands. A matching box sits untouched in his own lap while he watches the other two open theirs. “I thought it might be a good time?” 

Changbin tackles Chan to the bed, burying him in a kiss. Minho smiles at the open box and the promise ring inside. His is a light rose gold, narrow enough to be unobtrusive but thick enough to be sturdy. When he picks it up, he sees delicate etchings, somewhere between floral and oceanic, swirling their way around the band. 

“I love it,” he says softly. Chan manhandles Changbin back upright. They’re both flushed, but that doesn’t stop Minho from leaning over and stealing a kiss from Chan. “It’s beautiful, hyung. Thank you.” 

Chan grins and Minho’s heart stutters. 

“I love you!” Chanbin announces. His gold ring, a similar style to Minho’s but with stark geometric etchings, is already on his hand. Minho slips his own on and takes a moment to admire it. “What does yours look like?” 

Chan acquiesces, putting his on; it’s silver, with parallel wavy lines tracing their way around. Changbin grabs both of their hands, putting all of them next to each other. 

“They’re so pretty, Channie.” 

Minho voices his agreement. 

“This is a beautiful gift, Chan.” 

Changbin drapes himself over both of them. 

“Cuddles now,” he demands. Minho and Chan share a fond smile over his head. 

“Anything for you, Binnie-baby.” 

They curl up together with Changbin in the middle. Chan reaches over Changbin’s stomach to hold Minho’s hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. Minho smiles, burying his face in the back of Changbin’s neck and planting kisses there. 

“Wait,” Changbin says. Minho pulls back immediately, concerned. “Sorry, sorry, I just– can I have a kiss?” 

“Aww,” Minho coos. “Of course, baby.” 

He props himself up on one elbow, using his free hand to guide Changbin’s chin into a kiss. 

“You two look so good together,” Chan comments. “My boys, my loves.” 

Minho pulls back to watch the pretty flush spread across Changbin’s cheeks. He grins and dives back in, startling a noise out of Changbin. 

After a minute, once Changbin is even more flushed and disheveled, Minho pulls away again to survey his work. 

“Handsome,” he says. Changbin hits his chest weakly but doesn’t protest. Good; they’ve been working on that. 

“So,” he continues, “don’t you think our gorgeous hyung should give you some kisses too?” 

Changbin turns to Chan, immediately pouting – as if it were necessary. Chan’s already leaning in, kissing Changbin breathless. 

As expected, they stay in bed for a while longer. It’s mid-afternoon, the sunlight softening and cooling by the time Minho stretches and announces a vague intent to go do dishes. 

Chan offers to join him, and Changbin says he wants to shower but he’ll be down after to do his gift. 

It’s easy quiet companionship with Chan, the same way it always has been. They can both be loud and rambunctious, but that’s more common around the rest of their friend group. Changbin brought a lot of light and noise into their relationship, and they wouldn’t change it for the world. He’s the best decision they’ve ever made and they remind him of it often. 

“You both mean a lot to me,” Minho says. He’s up to his elbows in suds so he can’t stop Chan wrapping his arms around his shoulders, though he doesn’t want to right now anyway. 

“I love you too.” Chan presses a kiss under Minho’s earlobe, making him shiver, before pulling away with a flourish to continue drying. 

Minho is wiping down the counters and Chan is putting away the final dishes when a loud  _ thunk _ echoes from upstairs. They share a glance before simultaneously turning and heading for the stairs. 

“Changbin?” Chan calls. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Changbin responds when they’re at the landing. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be down soon!” 

“Hmm.” Minho heads back downstairs. “Suspicious, but okay.”

“What do you mean?” Chan asks, following him down to the living room. Minho flops down on the couch, leaning on Chan’s shoulder when he sits as well. 

“It’s our anniversary, babe. Changbinnie’s upstairs, the shower is certainly not on, and he’s making loud thumping noises. He’s probably doing something related to his gift.” 

“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense.” 

Minho laughs, turning his face into Chan’s shoulder. 

“For someone as attentive and caring as you, you’re kinda dense sometimes.” That earns him Chan squeezing his thigh just above his knee. Minho yelps and squirms away, slapping at Chan’s hand.

“Foul! That’s cheating!” 

“Oh, are we tickling Minho-hyung?” Changbin’s voice comes from the staircase and Minho whips around, glaring. Unfortunately, this leaves him unaware of Chan’s hands until they jab at his sides. 

Minho lets out a very undignified squeak and flails away, ending up falling off the couch. He sits on the floor, pouting, while Chan and Changbin laugh. Chan offers a hand to help him up but Minho sticks his tongue out, standing on his own and crossing his arms. 

“You’re both mean,” he announces. He jumps again as hands creep around his waist, but Changbin’s careful not to tickle as he wraps Minho up. 

“You’re just too cute,” he says, pressing a kiss to the side of Minho’s neck. “How can you expect us to resist?” 

Minho harrumphs. Chan stands as well, caging Minho in from the other side. 

“Our handsome, adorable, wonderful Minho.” Refusing to back down, Minho keeps eye contact with Chan even as his face heats up. 

Chan reaches up and cups Minho’s face in his palms, smiling brightly at him. It’s a little like staring directly into the sun. 

“You’re amazing, Minnie, and we’re happy you’re here with us.” 

Minho breaks eye contact at that, but it doesn’t much matter as his eyes flutter shut at the press of Chan’s lips against his soon enough. 

“My gift is ready upstairs whenever,” Changbin comments. He’s not rushing them, just letting them know. Chan hums against Minho’s lips in acknowledgement. 

“Let’s head up and take a look then, shall we?” he asks. Minho nods. 

“Sounds good.” 

Changbin leads them upstairs and into the bedroom. It takes Minho a moment to pinpoint exactly what’s different, but as soon as he notices it it’s obvious. He doesn’t have words but his mouth opens anyway, gaping at the sight. 

“Oh my god,” Chan breathes. “Binnie that’s beautiful.” 

A new bed, king-size, stands in the middle of the room. There aren’t any sheets on it yet, but the carving on the headboard and footboard is distinctly Changbin’s work. 

“Did you build this whole thing?” Minho asks. He feels breathless. Changbin nods sheepishly, scuffing his sock-clad foot on the carpet. 

“I’ve been working on it since last year,” he says. “Jeongin let me keep everything in his workshop.” 

“This is incredible.” Chan and Minho are equally floored, jaws hanging open. 

“We should all be able to sleep more comfortably now, even on nights when we don’t want to cuddle.” 

Minho practically throws himself into Changbin’s arms. 

“You’re amazing,” he says into Changbin’s neck. Changbin wraps him in his arms, letting Chan surround both of them with his extra-long arms. 

“I vote we order pizza for dinner,” Chan says. “We can watch that new sci-fi movie you wanted to see, Binnie, and then we can come up here and cuddle for the rest of the night. How does that sound?” 

“That sounds good.” Changbin nuzzles his face into Minho’s hair as he speaks. “Anything would be fine, honestly. I just want to spend the rest of the evening together.”

“We’re getting jalapeños on half the pizza,” Minho says. Changbin nods quickly and Chan sighs. 

“Only because I love you.” 

It’s not a perfect relationship, but they do their best. It doesn’t have to be perfect when they love each other and they’re willing to put in the effort to communicate. 

Any minor misunderstandings or compromises are always worth it in the end when Minho gets to curl up with the loves of his life after long days, gets to wake up to them in gold-drenched mornings, gets to love them and be loved by them every day. 

They’re at six years and counting, and Minho doesn’t intend to stop counting anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> (this is my first time using hyperlinks in ao3 so lmk if they don't work lol)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/unaaguamala)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/aguamala)  
> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
